Between Love And Hate
by HarunoRhaen
Summary: Cerita tentang Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak pernah akur dan tidak akn pernah mengaku kalah. Sasuke sering menjahilinya, dan Sakura ngebales besar2an. Apakah mereka akan tetap seperti itu.? /Gaje, Typo di mna2, OOC B-G-T. DLL./ ttp Review ya :  *firststoty
1. Chapter 1

_Tadi gak sengaja kehapus cih. Jadi sekarang update yang sama lagi -,-_

_Untung file.a belum di hapus dari comp._

_Heuh cerobohnya saya. Baka baka baka.!_

_Dan saya sempet baca reviewnya sebelum kalau soal tulisan jika ada yang salah itu adalah kebiasaan tulisan saya._

_Pokoknya __**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.!**_

_OOC BGT, typo di mna2, de el el.. Ini FF pertama Rha jadi maaf kalau ancurr..! Gomen gomen gomen_ ~

_Dan maaf kalau alur ceritanya juga gak nyambungg. . tolong maklummi._

_Hah. Ya sudah tak perlu basa-basi yang pastii.. _

**Happy Read ~**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung meniggalkan sarangnya untuk mencari makan. Begitu pula manusia, mulai mengerjakan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tetapi beberapa orang masih tidur. Tidak terkecuali gadis berambut pink yang satu ini. .

*KRINGG KRINGG..! HARI SUDAH PAGI.!* (?)

Sang gadis berambut pink tersebut dengan terpaksa bangun di karenakan suara alarm tersebut. Dan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang langsung sadar setelah alarm berbunyi. Tapi gadis ini lain.

*BLETAK.! * Suara barang yang tidak lain adalah alarm yang bunyi tadi pecah terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Yup, betul sekali. Dia melempar alarm tersebut ke dinding dan tentu saja menyebabkan alarm itu hancur berkeping-keping. Setelah melemparnya gadis itupun kembali tertidur dengan santainya.

Sedangakan wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu dari gadis itu mendengar suara tersebut. Dia hanya mendesah sambil berkata "Pasti suara alarm yang ia lempar dan hancur lagi" .

*BRAKK.!* Tanpa basa-basi lagi wanita itu mendobrak kamar anaknya sampai rusak tak tertolong.

Tapi anehnya gadis berambut pink itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun.! Oh tuhan, apakah telinganya sudah rusak kah.? Tetangga sebelah saja dapat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Sakura.." panggil wanita tersebu pelan berharap gadis itu bangun. Tapi masih tidak huh.?

"Bangun Sakura.." untuk kedua kalinya pun gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Dan gunung berapipun meletus.. (?) "SAKURAAA BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU LEMPAR KAU..!"

teriak wanita itu sampai kayak toa. Dan dengan sangat sangat terpaksa gadis tersebut harus meninggalkan dunia mimpinya yang indah itu. Huh. Sungguh malang.

Gadis itu membuka matanya cepat dan segera bangun dari kasurnya. Ia menatap ibunya kesal.

"huh.! mengganggu saja" ucapnya dengan keadaan masih mata terbuka setengah (?)

"hohoho.. kalau tidak begitu kamu tidak akan bangun kan?" Ucap ibunya santai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya gadis itu berkaca di cermin. "Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang beruntung bagiku" katanya sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyisir rambut pink lembutnya. Dan setelah itu memakai sedikit bedak di mukanya.

"Sakuraaa cepat sarapann!" teriak ibunya tiba-tiba dari ruang makan. Dengan cepat gadis itu keluar kamar dan keruang makan.

Ia yang sadar ibunya memanggil dari ruang makan segera menuju kea rah suara tersebut. 'huh, mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat' ucapnya dalam hati.

Terlihat ayahnya sedang duduk manis sambil membaca Koran hari ini dan sedang meminum secangkir teh hangat. Sedangkan sang ibu sedang entah membuat apa di dapur. (dapur berada di samping ruang makan) . Menyadari kedatangan anaknya kedua orang tua itu pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada anak gadis tunggalnya itu.

"Ohayou Sakura.." kata ayah dan ibunya gadis tersebut "ohayou .. .." balasnya dengan senyum manisnya itu.

Lalu dengan lahapnya gadis itu menyantap makananya. Tanpa peduli ibunya yang menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat cara makannya yang err- gak normal bagi seorang gadi kan.?

"hah selesai juga.. Sakura ke sekolah yaa .." ucap gadis itu langsung keluar rumah tanpa peduli tali sepatunya belum di ikat, dan orang tua tersebut hanya meng'iya'kannya

**Sakura POV**

Oke, kita perkenalan dulu ya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang berambut merah muda atau bisa di bilang warna pink, aneh bukan.? Aku bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School, kelas 8A. Hobiku adalah menanyi, mendengarkan music, dan main. Aku tidak terlalu suka belajar, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu dapat ranking di kelas. Ah mungkin karena aku memang cerdas *Kelewat PD*. Hahaha

Okay, aku punya sahabat yang sangat baik. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Rambutnya pirang dan dia cantik. Dia adalah sahabat yang baik bagiku. Dia selau ada di saat aku membutuhkan dan di saat aku sedih. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain sahabatku itu. Oke, terlalu lebay.

Aku punya musuh yang sangat sangat aku benci. Bahkan dia sudah menjadi musuhku dari kecil. Namanya adalah.. Uchiha Sasuke. Sok cool, cuek bebek, sok ganteng, rese, egois nyebelin deh pokoknya.! Dan tiga kata untuknya 'aku benci sasuke'. Satu kelas sudah tau itu.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berjalan santai memasuki sekolahnya, dengan muka yang berusaha tersenyum (karena kata .nya 'senyum itu bisa bikin kita awet muda' begitulah) dan karena itu ada adik kelas yang mengatainya 'gila', tapi ia hiraukan seakan-akan tidak ada yang berbicara seperti itu. Sakura tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ya, kelas 8A. Terlihat kelas itu memang terlihat berisik. Ada yang main hp, game, ngobrol, ngegossip, lempar-lemparan buku dan ngelawak depan kelaspun gak ketinggalan. Sakura tertawa sesaat melihat keadaan kelasnya yang hamper seperti kapal pecah.

Di lihatnya seorang gadis yang familiar baginya. Berparas cantik, berambut pirang panjang, dan di kuncir kuda. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan sang sahabat.. Ino. Ino yang merasa di perhatikan langsung mencari tau siapa yang memperhatikannya. Dan matanya pun tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pink, sahabatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu Ino membalas senyuman gadis itu.

". . kemarilahh.. . " teriak ino pada sakura. "Iyaa iyaa Inoo. . " balas Sakura.

Padahal walaupun Ino tidak menyuruh Sakura ke arahnya Sakura pasti akan ke arah Ino. Ya iyalah, orang mereka satu meja. Sakura berjalan ke arah mejanya dan Ino. Ah.. tapi ternyata nasibnya tidak beruntung hari ini..

Saat sakura berjalan ke arah Ino Ia tidak melihat ke bawah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan lantai kelas itu licin, seperti ada air sabun.?. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini Sakura memakai sepatu yang licin pula. Mungkin hari ini akan jadi hari yang sial. Ia merasakan kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Dan.. .

*GUBRAKK.!*

Bisa tebak suara apa itu..? Ya, Sakura jatuh karena tersandung. Bajunya basah sebagian, benar apa yang dia pikir tadi. Ada air sabun di lantai. Dan sekarang keadaan Sakura adalah meringis kesakitan karena jatuh plus bajunya basah. Sial sekali bukan.?

"SAKURAA.. .!" Ino berteriak. Heh Ino teriaknya telat.! karena Sakura sudah jatuh duluan.

"aw.. aw.. hiks.." Sakura meringis kesakitan dan sedikit menahan tangis. Teman-teman sekelas malah sebagian tertawa dan sebagian khawatir setengah mati sampe mati pula. Di balik mereka ada satu cowo yang menyeringai setan layaknya iblis

"Hahahaha rasakan itu Haruno.! Jebakan gue berhasil kan.? Inget ya.! Itu belum seberapa dengan bonyoknya muka gue ini.!" Suara anak laki-laki yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura memandang asal suara itu..

Muka Sakura benar-benar merah. Dia sangat-sangatlah marah atas kelakuan yang di lakukan cowok itu.

"Awas kau. . . Uchiha.!"

**To Be Continous**

_**Review ya**__**.! **_

Sepertinya chap 2 bkal pnjanggggg . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.!**

Seperti yang sebelumnya yaitu malah tambah OOC B-G-T, typo di mna2, de el el.. maklumi lah ~

Oh ya bahasa agak err- mungkin kasar. Dan juga I'm not a plagiator.!

Oke saya gak mau banyak bacodt langsung aja yaa . .

Sebelum cerita saya ingin memberikan sedikit info (?)

penjelasan_Sakura itu ngomongnya halus nd lembut kalau sama sahabat atau org2 yg dket sma dia. Tapi kalau sama Sasuke.. yaa kalian bisa baca sendiri kn.? :D

_Dan sebelum Sakura mengerjai Sasuke juga sudah berkali-kali Sasuke ngejahilin Sakura.

**Selamat Membaca.!**

"Hahahaha rasakan itu Haruno.! Jebakan gue berhasil kan.?" Suara anak laki-laki yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura memandang asal suara itu..

Muka Sakura benar-benar merah. Dia sangat-sangatlah marah atas kelakuan yang di lakukan cowok itu.

"Awas loe. . . Uchiha.!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flashback On**

_Di kamar Sakura hanya ada Sakura dan Ino. Sakura terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau bisa di bilang lagi cengo sambil membuka mulutnya hinggal lalat pun sukses masuk ke mulutnya dengan lancar , sedangkan Ino terlihat sedang bermain game action. Ino seperti anak kecil yang baru di beliin mainan baru. Kalian bisa lihat kan.? Dia memainkan PSPnya dengan memperagakan apa yang di lakukan pemain di PSP itu (memukul, menendang, loncat, dll)_

"_Ino ino ino…" Sakura memanggil-manggil Ino dengan nada agak merayu-merayu gimanaa gitu._

"_Iya iya ada apa .?" jawab Ino walaupun tetap dalam keadaan matanya menatap Game action yang sedang ia mainkan sekarang. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakurapun membisikannya di telinga Ino. Setelah mendengarnya mata Ino terbelalak kaget. Seolah menatap Sakura tak yakin. Sakura hanya tersenyum polos._

"_Kenapa .?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sok polos. "Rencanaku menarik bukan.?" Lanjutnya lagi._

"_Hey Sakura, apa kau tidak salah.? Rencanamu itu membahayakan dia kan.?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang menandakan dirinya masih heran dengan Sakura._

"_Iya, tentu saja. Memang kenapa Ino.? Apa itu aneh.? Lagian itu seru kan.?" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum iblisnya._

"_eh.? Kalau dia balas dendam padamu gimana Sakura.?" Tanya Ino lagi dengan wajah ketakutan (karena melihat senyum Sakura)_

"_Hahahaha oh yah.? Itu juga kalau dia bisa membalasnya kan.? Huh.?" Tanyanya balik sambil memiringkan alisnnya. _

"_hahaha iya" kata Ino dan dengan tawa paksanya. Ya, sebenernya Ino gak yakin dengan rencana Sakura. "hm. Ya sudah aku pulang ya Sakura ~" ucap Ino sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura. _

"_Oh, oke Ino. Jangan lupa ya.! Hehehe" Teriak Sakura saat Ino beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. _

_Dan setelah Ino menghilang di balik pintu Sakura kembali tertawa-tawa iblis. Sambil berkata ga jelas seperti.._

"_Hahaha mati loe Uchiha.! Bonyok-bonyok loe.!" Oh tidak sekarang Sakura seperti kerasukan iblis yang ingin memangsa manusia._

**Flashback off**

Terlintas ingatan itu di kepala Sakura, padahal sekarang keadaannya masih meringis kesakitan karena kejadian tadi. Sekarang dia masih berada di ruang UKS sekolah. Dia menarik nafas dan mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti. Walaupun kalau orang lain yang lihat terlihat seperti orang yang lagi gangguan sih. Oke, jadi maksudnya Sakura mengerti kenapa si 'Uchiha Pantat Ayam' itu mengerjainnya tadi.

-cklek- Suara pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk dan mendekati tempat tidur sakura. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Ino.

"Sakura. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan.?" Tanya Ino lembut pada Sakura.

"Hm, Aku gak apa-apa kok Ino" jawab Sakura dengan tampang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ino mendesah pelan. Dan berkata pada Sakura. "hahh.. Sakura, apa aku bilang.. dia pasti balas dendam padamu kan.?"

"yayaya, aku tau. Lagian cuma kayak begini doang kan Ino. Hahaha.!" Tawa Sakura menandakan dia itu baik-baik saja.

Ino mengkerutkan dahinya dan berpikir sesaat.

"sakura.?"

"apa ino.?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak yakin dia hanya membalas dengan kejadian hari ini saja." Terang Ino pada Sakura.

"Hah.? Maksudmu apa sih.?" Tanya Sakura dengan tampang Bloonnya.

"Hey apa kau tidak berfikir. Kau sukses membuatnya malu plus bonyok kan waktu itu.? Jadi aku yakin pasti dia tidak akan hanya membalas dendam segini saja padamu. Mungkin kesialanmu ini akan berlanjut" Jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil masang tampang khawatir sama Sakura.

"eh.? Iya juga ya.. gimana ya.?" Sakura malah bertanya pada Ino.

"ya gak tau.! Itu kan masalahmu. Siapa suruh ngerjain si Uchiha itu.?" Ino yang lama-lama kesal dengan Sakura akhirnya balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"huh.. iya iya, ya sudah aku akan hati-hati padanya. Dan tidak mengerjainya lagi deh." Kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pemandangannya keluar jendela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Di kediaman Uchiha. Seorang pemuda sedang seolah duduk manis di taman rumahnya. Sambil menikmati teh hangat buatan ibunya. sepertinya pemuda itu sedang memikirkan rencana lain untuk membalas dendam pada si 'Haruno Jenong' itu. Nah , Kalian bisa menebak kan siapa yang saya maksud 'pemuda itu' , Yap, betul3. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Ah info itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang pasti dia adalah 'musuh' yang di maksudkan gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

**Sasuke POV**

Cih, gimana ya caranya biar si Haruno tu kalah. Heuh, dasar cewe menyebalkaann. Dari awal ketemu aja udah cari masalah. Shit, Shit. Ok, tenang Sasuke. Kau harus berfikir secara jernih bagaimana cara membalas perbuatan Haruno itu dan bikin dia takluk lagi ma gue kayak waktu dulu. Hmmm tapi gimana ya.? Apakah gue mesti nyewa pembunuh bayaran buat ngebunuh tu cewe.? Ah tidak, tidak. Itu namanya kan criminal. Lagian kalau tu cewe mati gue ga bisa ngerjain dia lagi dong.? Hah Dasar cewe gila.! Bisa-bisanya dia waktu itu bikin gue malu and bonyok sebelah muka. Pokoknya gue mesti ngelupain hari itu dan bales dendam sama dia. Eh.? Tuh kan loe jadi inget kejadian itu lagii.. argh Sasuke Sasuke loe bego banget sih kalau mau di lupain kenapa malah diinget-inget lagi.? Ah ya sudahlah mungkin dengan tidur gue bisa ngelupain mimpi itu.

**End Sasuke POV**

Akhirnya pemuda bernama Sasuke itupun tertidur lelap dengan harapan dia akan melupakan hari sial itu dan mendapat ide buat bales dendam ke gadis Haruno itu. Ah..tapi berhubung author males nulis panjang-panjang dan ngejelasin soal 'hari sial' yang di maksudkan Sasuke pada kalian-kalian nie jadi sekalian aja ya bikin si Sasuke ini sial. #plak *di tending sampe kutub*

Oke. Ralat aja teks di atas ya.

Akhirnya pemuda bernama Sasuke itupun tertidur lelap dengan harapan dia akan melupakan hari sial itu dan mendapat ide buat bales dendam ke gadis Haruno itu. Tapi sayangnya mungkin emang udah kesialannya kali ya. Ternyata yang ia mimpikan kali ini adalah hari sial itu.. dimana gadis Haruno Jenong itu mengerjainya.

Ga perlu banyak omong mari kita intip mimpi Sasuke.

*WUISSHHH* *pergi ke alam Sasuke sekarang* #plak.!

**Sasuke's Dream**

_Terlihat Sasuke sedang diam entah sedang ngapain di kelas. Ya karena tempat duduknya berada di pojok kiri kelas ia tidak ketahuan oleh guru dia mau ngapain aja. Sasuke sedang memandang kosong pemandangan di luar. Tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukan jam istirahat. Lalu ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari samping. Segeralah Sasuke menengokan kepala pantat ayamnya itu kearah orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Awalnya Sasuke kaget dan bertanya-tanya 'ngapain ni cewe nyapa gue.? Mau ngajak ribut lagi apa.? Heh loe ga bakal menang dari gue Haruno.!' Padahal yang menepuk punggung Sasuke itu belum ngomong apa-apa tapi Sasuke sudah ngomong sendiri dalam hati._

"_Sas loe mau nemenin gue ke Konoha mall gak bsok.?" Tanya Sang Gadis Haruno Itu dengan lembut. (?) hn.? Gak biasanya deh. _

"_hah.? Kesambet setan apa loe.? Biasanya loe nyamperin Cuma mau ngjak berantem doang kan.? Lha sekarang kenap loe.? Lagi sakit ye.? " Ucap plus tanya Sasuke ceplas-ceplos._

"_Oh, ya udah deh kalau gak mau mah, gue ajak anak yang laen aja" Jawab Sakura polos._

"_hm.. Lee.!" Panggil Sakura kepada lee yang kebetulan baru masuk kelas. _

"_nani.? Sakuraku memanggil.? Ada apa ~" jawab lee dengan mata berbunga-bunga karena baru kali ini sang pujaan hati memanggilnya (?) _

"_eh.? Lee. Kamu mau nemenin gue.." _

"_Sakura.! Gue tarik omongan gue tadi.! Iya dah gue mau.!" Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. Tapi di balik itu semua dia mengambil positifnya. Apalagi kalau bukan 'mungkin saja gue bisa ngerjain dia haha'_

'_tertangkap juga loe Uchiha' kali ini inner Sakura yang berbicara. "Oh, baguslah. Besok jam 8 pagi jangan lupa ya Sas." _

"_Sak. Tadi mau nemenin apa maksud loe.?" Lee yang kebingungan akhirnya bertanya juga pada Sakura. _

"_eh.? Engga.. maksudnya temenin gue piket ya. Soalnya gue males beres-beres nih. Hahaha" _

"_yahh dikirain apaan… ya udah deh demi aku bantu piket.." keluh Lee lalu di susul dengan senyum lebar khasnya (sampe tu mulut melar sekalian dah) –sedangkat Sakura mencoba menahan rasa ingin muntahnya mendengar setiap kalimat Lee-_

_Akhirnya keesokan harinya Sasuke menepati janjinya. Malahan Sakura yang datang terlambat, ckckck. _

"_Hey.! Datang juga kau sas.!" Sapa Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang nongkrong (?) di tempat yang Sakura janjikan._

"_Woy itu kata-kata gue. Loe yang ngajak kok malah loe yang telat sih.?" Protes Sasuke pasa gadis berambut pink itu. _

"_heuh. Iya-iya gomenn.." _

"_Ya. Jadi sekarang mau ngapain.?" Tanya Sasuke. _

_Sakura berfikir sejenak. Kata Ino Karin kan datangnya jam 9. Jadi dia ngapain dulu ya.? Ah. Baca buku saja deh. _

"_Sakura.?" Panggilan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. _

"_hem, iya-iya kit abaca buku dulu yuk.." kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke err-dengan keras tentunya. _

"_Aww.. Pelan-pelan napa.! Jadi cewe kasar amad.!" Protes Sasuke untuk kesekia kalinya –OOC BGT nie Sasuke-_

_Sakura yang dari tadi menahan marah karena Sasuke protes mulu akhirnya meminta maaf dengan sangad tidak ikhlas.. ya demi misinya.._

"_IYE BANG.!" _

_** SKIP TIME**_

_Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "hn. Sudah jam 9." Lalu dia mencari sosok yang mau ia kerjai itu . Ternyata dia sedang seru baca buku sambil berdiri toh. Sakura pun menghampirinya. _

"_Sas, udahan ya bacanya. Gue laper.!" _

"_neh, iya-iya. Ya udah mau makan di mana?"_

"_hem. Di depan mall ini ka nada café. Di situ aja deh" _

_Sasuke hanya ber 'oh' dan 'iya' ria. *gaje*_

_*Drrrtt Drrtt* hp Sakura bergetar._

"_ Ayam.! gue ke belakang dulu ya.?" Izin Sakura langsung ngacir meniggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk manis di café itu. _

_"Buset dah, lagi buru-buru aja masih sempet-sempetnya ngatain gue. Dasar Jidat Lebar.!"  
><em>

_**Back To Sakura**_

"_Sak, kamu udah ajak Uchiha itu ke café yang kita tentukan kan.?" _

"_haha, udah dong Ino.! Bagaimana denganmu? Tugasmu beres kan.?"_

"_beres dong. Aku udah ngatur alur kedepannya"_

"_yip, bagus Ino. Kamu emang sahabat baikki. Hhehe."_

"_Ya. Kau tinggal suruh Uchiha itu untuk menghampiri gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Bilang saja dia temanmu lalu kamu suruh dia ajak ngobrol Karin. Selanjutnya Sakura tau apa yang akan terjadi kan.?"_

"_Tentu saja" jawab Sakura menutup percakapan sambil tersenyum._

_**Back To Sasuke**_

_Sasuke yang menuggu lama akhirnya menggerutu sendiri dalam hati 'tck.! Tu cewe jidat lebar kemana sih.? Kebelakang aja lama banget' gerutu Sasuke sambil kadang menendang-nendang meja café tersebut. _

_*Drrt _drrt_* hp Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke segera membuka hpnya. Dan ada tanda pesan masuk dari 'Sakura Si Jidat Lebar' . Sasuke pun langsung membukanya, dan isinya. 'Sasuke loe cari cewe berambut merah yang pake kacamata di sekitar sana. Loe ajak ngobrol aja dulu biar akrab sama loe. Itu temen lama gue. Sebentar lagi gue kesana' _

"_cih, merepotkan saja." Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke mencari orang yang Sakura maksud. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu gadis yang memiliki rambut merah dan berkacamata (ya iyalah orag Cuma ada satu orang yang berambut merah di sana) Terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang. 'Mungkin memang menunggu Sakura' gumam Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera ingin menyapanya. Tapi saat ingin menyapa.._

**End Sasuke Dream**

"TIDAKKK..!" teriak Sasuke mendadak bangun dari tidurnya.

**TBC**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

Sepertinya kepanjangan -,- gak tau ah udah ngantuk.!


End file.
